<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beg by akitsuko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600011">Beg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitsuko/pseuds/akitsuko'>akitsuko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitsuko/pseuds/akitsuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He writhes into Edward's touch, uncontrollable, wanton and utterly humiliating. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But he will not beg. </i>
</p>
<p>Edward wants Oswald to beg for what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little bit of indulgent smut for you all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Beg me, Oswald."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald shakes his head. He can't form words right now. Not with Edward's fingers twisting deliciously against his insides, stretching him to the point of delirium. No doubt he's a mess, skin flushed hot and pink, sweat for days, this sweetest of tortures reducing him to base desires. He writhes into Edward's touch, uncontrollable, wanton and utterly humiliating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he will not beg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edward will keep this up until the end of time. Three fingers, knuckle deep, snagging Oswald's rim as he drags them out to the tips. He curls them, a tiny movement that has Oswald shuddering, then plunges them back in until they meet resistance. It knocks the breath from Oswald, shooting pleasure sharp throughout his bones as he clenches around those glorious digits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edward's voice is low and enviably calm as he repeats himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Beg me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Oswald manages to choke out through gritted teeth. His body tries to force the fingers deeper, squirms in a futile attempt to achieve that perfect angle, the one Edward is determined to avoid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edward knows, smirks, withdraws some way, and Oswald leaks a pitiful whine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can wait."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps his fingers there, at that halfway point, giving Oswald just enough to focus on. Nowhere near deep enough for any real relief. Then he spreads them, slowly, impossibly wide, and Oswald feels a finger from Edward's other hand playing at the edge of the space he's created. The sensation is phenomenal, too much and not enough. Oswald closes his eyes, or perhaps he goes blind. It's difficult to tell the difference. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His ass is absolutely dripping with lube. Slippery and filthy. That fourth finger never dips inside him, just teases around the outer edge, keeping him at the height of tension. His breaths come ragged and uneven. As Edward's fingers continue to pulse, grinding and pressing against every nerve ending he has, he knows he's not going to be able to hold out for much longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, he loathes it. He's disgusted by how easy it is for Edward to bring him to this point, willing to sacrifice his dignity, to make himself vulnerable. Begging puts him in a position of weakness, and that is certainly not a position he enjoys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Edward can read him too well, and chooses this moment of struggle to crook his fingers just so, brushing briefly against that sweet spot that has Oswald seeing stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine!" Oswald gasps, frustrated and desperate. "Please, Ed, please, I'm begging you, I can't wait anymore. Please fuck me, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please-" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's cut off as Edward pulls his fingers free, feeling himself clenching around nothing, in equal parts ready to cry and filled with a premature relief that he's finally about to get what he wants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good boy," Edward tells him, lining himself up, and Oswald lifts his legs to lock his ankles behind Edward's back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How quickly his resolve can crumble, he muses with hazy brain cells as he's blissfully split on Edward's cock. Yet, if it brings rewards like this, how can he possibly be expected to maintain his pride? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to do a little series of smutty Nygmobblepot pieces based on popular tropes, either specific to this ship or more generic fic tropes. So far I've got:</p>
<p>- a soulmate AU<br/>- Ed having a praise kink<br/>- 'only one bed'</p>
<p>Please throw trope suggestions my way, if there's anything you want to see!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>